


An der Nordseeküste

by Rebecca



Category: Glennkill | Three Bags Full - Leonie Swann
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wir fahren an die Nordsee!", verkündete Rebecca eines morgens. Doch wo ist das Meer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An der Nordseeküste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysimache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysimache/gifts).



> When I saw this fandom, I knew I had to write something for it. Since we didn't get matched, have a little extra treat. :)

"Wir fahren an die Nordsee!", verkündete Rebecca eines Morgens. "Sommer am Meer, das ist doch was, oder?"

Die Schafe blökten erfreut. Sie hatten gar nicht gewusst, dass es in Europa auch ein Meer gab. Nachdem sie den Winter viel zu nah an einem unheimlichen Wald verbracht hatten, erschien ihnen ein Meer eine angenehme Abwechslung. Ganz besonders freute sich Zora. Sie hatte das Meer immer ein bisschen vermisst seit sie Irland verlassen hatten, vor allem die Klippen, denn nirgendwo konnte man so gut wiederkäuen, philosophieren und träumen wie am Abgrund. Es war Zeit dass ihr Lamm dieses wunderbare Gefühl kennen lernte. Mopple the Whale fragte sich, ob es am Meer wohl mehr Süßkraut geben würde als auf ihrer jetzigen, etwas kargen Weide. Cordelia ließ sich das unbekannte Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. _Nordsee._ Das klang nach Abenteuer! Nur das schweigsamste Schaf der Herde schwieg.

* * *

Das Meer stellte sich dann allerdings als eine große Enttäuschung heraus. Zum einen gab es dort gar keine richtigen Klippen, sondern lediglich einen merkwürdig schmalen Hügel, der sich in zwei Richtungen bis ins Unendliche erstreckte. Deich nannte ihn Rebecca. Lane, das schnellste Schaf der Herde, stellte sich vor, auf dem Deich entlang zu laufen, schnell wie der Wind und immer weiter und weiter, bis sie irgendwann den Horizont erreichen würde. Vielleicht würde sie dann zu einem Wolkenschaf werden? Leider konnte sie die Theorie nicht ausprobieren, denn zu beiden Seiten versperrte ein Zaun den Weg. Das Meer selbst glänzte vor allem durch Abwesenheit. Rebecca ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren, streckte ihre Arme aus und zeigte begeistert auf eine weite, matschige Fläche, die gleich hinter dem Deich begann.

"Das Meer!", rief sie den Schafen lachend zu. "Riecht das nicht gut?"

Die Schafe sahen sich an. Da war ganz offensichtlich kein Meer. Die Menschen waren immer etwas begriffsstutzig, aber selbst Rebecca musste doch auffallen, dass da nun wirklich kein Meer war, lediglich ein paar große Pfützen. Vielleicht hatte die Karte wieder gelogen? Allerdings hatte die Schäferin eine erstaunlich scharfsinnige Bemerkung gemacht: Es roch tatsächlich nach Meer, gerade so als wäre vor kurzen noch ganz viel Salzwasser dagewesen. Der Geruch war nicht ganz so wie zu Hause in Irland, es roch strenger — was wahrscheinlich erklärte, das Rebecca den Geruch überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte — und irgendwie ... sumpfig. Und nach Algen. Mopple the Whale überlegte, wie Algen wohl schmecken würden.

"Vielleicht hat es jemand gestohlen?", sagte das Winterlamm, das eigentlich kein Lamm mehr war und jetzt Heathcliff hieß.

"Warum sollte jemand das Meer stehlen?", blökte Heide.

Keiner wusste eine Antwort darauf, aber andererseits taten die Menschen manchmal seltsame Dinge. Während die Schafe über diese tiefgründige Frage nachdachten, rupften sie probehalber etwas Gras. Mehr Süßkraut schien es hier jedenfalls auch nicht zu geben.

"Man bräuchte schon ein ziemlich großes Auto, um so viel Wasser zu transportieren," meinte Miss Maple schließlich. Miss Maple war das klügste Schaf der Herde und von ganz Glennkill, und vielleicht auch von Europa. Die Schafe sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich glaube nicht, das man das Meer so einfach stehlen kann", fügte Miss Maple hinzu. Das klang logisch.

Inzwischen war Rebecca zu dem unappetitlichen Matsch hinunter gelaufen und kam langsam wieder zurück geklettert. Sie roch glücklich, obwohl die Schafe nicht so ganz verstehen konnten, warum.

"Das ist toll", sagte sie. "Da kann man so richtig wattwandern."

Die Schafe blökten unsicher. Zwar wussten sie, was Watte war — George und der Tierarzt benutzten Watte, um Verbände zu machen — und sie konnten auch verstehen, dass Rebecca gerne mit der flauschigen, weißen Watte wandern wollte — immerhin war Watte fast wie Schafswolle — aber was das mit dem verschwundenen Meer zu tun hatte, war ihnen unklar. Miss Maple schlackerte mit den Ohren. Mopple tat, was er immer tat, wenn er etwas nicht verstand: er begann zu fressen, und bald war die ganze Herde fleißig am Grasen.

Wie sich herausstellte, bestand ihre neue Weide lediglich aus einem sehr langgestreckten Stück vom Deich, begrenzt durch einen Graben auf der einen und dem Matsch auf der anderen Seite. Mopple war frustriert, denn fast überall war Steigung, die das Stehen und Laufen und sogar das Fressen sehr anstrengend machte. An Algen kam er auch nicht heran. Zora war frustriert, weil die Steigung des Deichs nicht annähernd mit ihren geliebten Klippen mithalten konnte. Von einem Abgrund konnte man wirklich nicht sprechen. Wenigstens gab es hier Möwen, Zora hatte Möwen schon immer gemocht. Sie waren frei und den Wolkenschafen sehr nah, und manchmal konnten sie die Wolkenschafe sogar am Bauch kitzeln.

Gegen Abend jedoch hatte sich die Stimmung merklich gebessert. Das Gras war schmackhaft und reichlich, die Sonne lachte vom Himmel und der Wind trieb Herden kleiner Lämmer über den Himmel. Die Schafe wurden müde, aber als sie vorbildlicherweise pünktlich schlafen gehen wollten, mussten sie feststellen, dass es auf der Weide gar keinen Heuschuppen gab.

"Vielleicht hat den Schuppen auch jemand gestohlen", sagte Heathcliff, doch keiner hörte ihm zu. Man arrangierte sich damit, sich in einem engen Knäuel zusammenzudrängen und unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Heide fühlte sich sehr verwegen. Maude beschloss, extra dicht bei Othello zu bleiben. Mopple träumte von Algen, die auf dem Zaun wuchsen, doch sie schmeckten ihm nicht.

* * *

Zora wurde sanft vom Geschrei der Möwen und dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen des Meeres geweckt. Das Meer? Eilig riss Zora die Augen auf. Wie üblich stand sie am Rand der Herde und hatte deshalb einen guten Ausblick. Tatsächlich, dort, wo sich gestern noch endloser Matsch erstreckt hatte, glitzerte nun das Meer, wellig und wollig.

Zora stupste Cloud an, die neben ihr stand, und Cloud stieß gegen Maude, und Maude biss — noch im Halbschlaf — Ramses in den Hintern, der empört blökte. Bald waren alle wach und bewunderten das Meer.

"Wie ist es zurückgekommen?", fragte Miss Maple. Doch kaum jemand interessierte sich für die Frage oder gar die Antwort. Irgendwie fühlte sich alles gleich viel besser an, jetzt da das Meer wieder da war. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nun nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen, wie Rebecca mit Watte wandern würde — und die Schafe waren wirklich sehr neugierig auf den Anblick gewesen — aber dafür roch es jetzt viel frischer und die Wellen trugen ihre eigenen kleinen wattigen Schafe mit sich. Ein perfekter Tag zum Grasen!

Wie sich im Laufe der Zeit zeigte, verschwand das Meer in regelmäßigen Abständen, doch es kam auch immer wieder zurück. Die Schafe nahmen sich jeden Tag aufs Neue fest vor, zu beobachten, wie das passierte, doch irgendwie verpassten sie den Vorgang wieder und wieder. Nur Sir Ritchfield blickte manchmal stundenlang aufs Wasser oder auf den Matsch hinaus, doch falls er jemals etwas Auffälliges gesehen haben sollte, so hatte er es wieder vergessen bevor ihn jemand danach fragte.

Cordelia meinte irgendwann: "Das Meer ist wie der Mond. Der verschwindet auch ständig."

Miss Maple nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

"Vielleicht hat Rebecca sich versprochen", fügte Cordelia hinzu. Sie hatte lange über die Sache nachgedacht, denn sie liebte Wörter. "Vielleicht heißt das Meer nicht Nordsee, sondern Mondsee."

Das klang so vernünftig, dass sich alle wieder ans Grasen machten. Und dann wurde der Sommer am Meer doch noch ganz schön.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel kommt von einem deutschen Schlager, der mich auch dazu inspiriert hat, Rebecca und die Schafe auf einen Deich zu schicken und mit dem Wattenmeer bekannt zu machen.


End file.
